Three's A Crowd
by Spellingkaty
Summary: Post Extraordinary Merry Christmas: A new year begins and Blaine and Kurt arrive back at McKinley, but a trouble is brewing in the world of Glee. It alls starts with the choir room window. Characters include ND's, Warblers & Sebastian. OC's are coming!
1. Outside the Choir Room Window

****_Hey I'm SpellingKaty. This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it. Any feedback good or bad is appreciated so feel free to write a review of to talk to me on twitter Bastian_Dalton_

_Thanks :)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Three's A Crowd<span>**

** Chapter One - Outside the choir room window**

Kurt closed his locker and jumped out of his skin at the sight of Blaine's face hiding behind it. His satchel dropped to the ground as he tried to compose himself. Kurt blushed slightly as Blaine shot him a cheeky grin and a quick wink that meant Kurt could not be even fake mad at his boyfriend . He punched Blaine on the shoulder but smiled as he adjusted Blaine's green bowtie that was askew.

"Don't do that please," Kurt grinned, "My heart isn't ready for daily shocks like that."

"I'm sorry," Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand, "But the look on your face was priceless."

Kurt punched Blaine again, but picked up his satchel from the floor and followed Blaine as he became strolling down the McKinley corridor towards the choir room. The school bell rung out above their heads and freshmen and sophomores funnelled out of classrooms and chatted as they rushed towards their lockers that lined the hallway. As was custom, the juniors and seniors had the first day of the new term off as a higher school privilege, however the whole of McKinley's Glee club had been called by Mr Schuster to begin practice as early as possible. No one except from Rachel was very happy about this.

Kurt and Blaine chatted idly as they gently pushed their way through the wave of lower classmen who were forming a tide against them.

"So I was saying, you're coming to my house for dinner tonight aren't you?" Kurt inquired over the heads of some severely excitable 14 year olds who were discussing their Christmas break Math homework.

"Yeah, if that is alright. I'll bring my guitar for an after dinner sing along if you want," Blaine replied as Sue rounded the corner, Cheerios in tow. They too had been called in early for extra time practising their show stopping routine. Kurt just nodded in agreement as he did not try to be heard over Sue's shouting at small, innocent freshmen.

* * *

><p>The couple entered the choir room which was empty except for Rachel who was ticking off things in a star covered notebook and Artie who was sorting through his black school bag.<p>

"Right Kurt, Blaine let's get to work," Rachel announced as soon as the pair walked through the door into the room, " I've got a list of songs for me to sing and you can help me with the back up." Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled his other half up onto the top set of chairs at the back of the room. Blaine sat down, hooked his leather bag onto the back of his chair and looked at this watch. It read 11.55 am; they were still 5 minutes early.

Meanwhile, Kurt took his chair, lifted it onto the back stand of the raised blocks where all the chairs were assembled and stood onto it, his elbows resting on the window sill. He loved this spot from where he could watch the courtyard of his high school. Many students were milling around, chatting and texting unseen people. Jocks were huddled in a group; red varsity jackets slung over shoulders or lying on the picnic table.

Kurt gasped as he caught sight of a familiar face sweeping round the corner and into the gym behind a large group of students. The character was wearing his own clothes so Kurt could not be sure if it was him, but he mentally decided that he would know that meerkat smirk anywhere.

Blaine looked up at his boyfriend when he had gasped and said, His hand resting on Kurt's immaculate brown boots, "You alright? What's happening outside?"

Blaine looked at Kurt with concern as he sat down, his face ashen white, his hands shaken slightly, not believing what he had just saw.

"Blaine…" Kurt began, His eyes faced straight out toward the front of the choir room, "I think Sebastian has transferred." His face remained just as white and deadpan as Blaine eyes widened in shock.

"But…But...But, Why?" Blaine blabbered as he tried to process the information he had just received.

While this scene was playing out at the back of the choir room, the rest of McKinley's Glee club had entered, in dribs and drabs and had taken their usual places around the room. Finn sat next Rachel, listening to her spiel off her list of New Year songs; Mike and Tina sat at the back, discussing their holiday to Canada with Tina's family; Brittany and Santana sat at the front having re applied their makeup after an extremely energetic Cheerios practice where Sue had shouted profanities at them through her megaphone. Quinn, Sam, Rory and Puck sat in a group with Artie all sharing stories of their Christmases. Mercedes was not present because she still on holiday with her family in New York.

Kurt and Blaine ignored everyone else in the room and begun to have a nervous discussion over reasons why the troublesome Warbler would be at their school. They were in such deep conversation they did not even notice when Mr Schue called for attention.

"Blaine, Kurt is there something you would like to share with the group?" His teacher personality had come out since talking over him was a pet hate of his.

Kurt and Blaine looked around the room, their faces still painted with worry, but they both shook their heads, unwilling to break the news to their friends before they had made sure their unwanted suspicions were true.

Mr Schue stared at the well-dressed pair for a moment, trying to read the matching expressions that were displayed across their faces. He paused for a moment tried to read them but then Rachel pulled him back to what he was saying.

"Mr Schue you were saying?"

"Oh yeah…so a new year and lots of possibilities and I know you Rachel," he motioned to the female lead, "have created a list of songs to sing…" Rachel cut him off and stood up, walking down to face the group, her song list in hand.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt walked out of the choir room still discussing the possibilities of Sebastian's arrival at their school.<p>

"For all we know, it may not have been him," Blaine said soothingly, placing his hands over Kurt's as they sat in the cafeteria, "You only caught a glimpse of him and we don't know what he wear's when he is not in his Dalton uniform."

"OK, I'll not assume anything, but if that greasy-haired, boyfriend-stealer has transferred, I'm going to give him a piece of my diva mind!" Kurt cried as he smacked his coffee cup onto the table. Blaine patted Kurt's hand trying to calm him down. He knew very well how Kurt felt about Sebastian and he didn't want to have an angry Kurt on his hands.

"It will be OK, I'm telling you," Blaine said, "He means nothing to me. You are all I want." Kurt blushed at the remark from his boyfriend but felt pleased none the less. He had worked so hard to be accepted and loved by someone that he wasn't going to lose him over some boy who used to live in Paris.

Blaine tried to believe his own advice but he still sent a text to Nick to get some information from the Dalton side of things.

**Hey Nick. Kurt thought he saw Sebastian at McKinley today. Any info –B**

Blaine knew this was all he could do for the time being so he looked at Kurt, smiled and said, "Can we talk about something else? I don't like thinking about him while I'm with you."

Kurt blushed again but agreed. He began to talk about the new fall line for Gucci. Blaine sipped his cappuccino and smiled. He knew nothing about fashion like Kurt did but he loved the way Kurt talked about it. It was one of the qualities Blaine found most attractive in his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Kurt drove his hummer into the drive of his house, Blaine sat by his side singing along to the Adele that blasted out his radio. The driver smiled as he looked at his boyfriend happy as ever, while he was still fretting about that maybe sighting of his arch nemesis. He decided to put it out of his mind so he could have a lovely night with his one true love. It would just be the couple at the Hummel-Hudson household tonight as Finn was having dinner with Rachel and her dads at Breadsticks, while Burt and Carole had gone to their weekly dancing night which Carole forced her other half to go to. However, they were just planning to eat some food and have a jam session in Kurt's bedroom.<p>

The car stopped and Blaine jumped out the passenger seat door to fetch his guitar from the back, but before he pulled the back door open his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw the name Nick at the top of his screen. A development in the Sebastian story, he thought as he opened the text.

**Hey, Seb wasn't at school or Warbler practice today but he was in the dorms yesterday. I was talking to him about Regional's. Dunno why he would want to come to McKinley as he can afford to come here ;) Missing you lots –N**

Blaine gave a quiet sigh as he put his phone back in his pocket and retrieved his guitar from the back seat. So Sebastian was still at least living at Dalton even if he hadn't attended today. He wasn't transferring to McKinley straight away then. He wondered if Nick knew about Sebastian chasing himself because the text had emphasised the fact he himself could afford to go to Dalton. Blaine knew that Nick thought the only reason people went to McKinley was for another person.

"Who was the text from?" Kurt asked materialising at Blaine side and wrapping his arm around the former Warbler's waist.

Blaine didn't want to tell him the whole truth right now so he just said, "Oh Nick was just texting to say he was missing me from Dalton's fine halls. That's all." Blaine smiled pretending that was all it was about.

Kurt scrutinised the look on Blaine's face and felt bad. He was the one who had pulled him away from all his friends to go to a school 89 miles away. They were obviously missing him and Kurt suspected the same was true vice versa. He desperately wanted Blaine to be happy and to be able to see his old friends again.

"Maybe you should organise to meet up with them sometime soon. You could go this weekend?" Kurt said smiling as they walked into the house.

"But, we were meant to be going Breadsticks on Friday night and then going shopping on Saturday and you know that Sunday's are Anderson family days," Blaine said, groaning at the thought of spending all day with his family, "I wouldn't want to blow you off. You are more important anyway."

Blaine kissed his boyfriend lightly and ran up the stairs to Kurt's bedroom. Kurt walked into the kitchen and pulled a lasagne from the fridge.

"You should go to see them instead on Saturday, or stay over Friday night," Kurt called up the stairs as he began heating up the lasagne, "You see me every day of the freaking week!" Kurt was happy for Blaine to go see his friend but he did enjoy being the most important thing in someone's life for once.

Kurt's room was dominated by his love of fashion. He had three wooden wardrobes that lined one of the walls, their doors not able to shut properly from the mountains of clothes stuffed neatly into them. On the wall above his bed pages and pages of fashion spreads from Vogue had been cut out and stuck onto it. All the pictures were annotated in black sharpie by Kurt, commenting on the clothes that were being shown. Even his desk was stacked with piles of categorised magazines and books that did not fit on his one small bookcase.

Kurt lay on his front on his bed, his arms dangling over the end. He had hung up the trench coat he had been wearing on the back of the door and his boots were in a shoe rack in his biggest wardrobe. Blaine was sat on the floor at the end of his bed, his guitar that was signed by all his Dalton friends on his last day, was on his lap.

"Just ask him if he wants to meet up this weekend," Kurt pleaded as Blaine refused to cancel their plans.

"Alright. But you can't get angry if he wants to do something," Blaine said and resigned to send a text to Nick.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled and ran his fingers through his boyfriend's well tamed hair.

Blaine pulled out his phone and sent a text to Nick-

**Kurt is forcing me to see you this weekend. Are you doing anything? -B**

The reply shot back almost immediately-

**Having a Warbler party in my room on Saturday. Meant to invite you. Kurt can come too since he was actually a Warbler :) -N**

"Perfect," Blaine said looking up, "Nick is having a party on Saturday and we are both invited. Looks like I can see him and you at the same time."

"That's great. It will be nice to see all of Dalton again, well most of them," Kurt said, malice in his eyes as he thought about the Warbler's newest addition.

Blaine grinned and kneeled up to kiss Kurt lightly. He missed his friend's lots so he thought it would be great to see them, especially to see Nick. Blaine pulled back and picked up his guitar.

"I'm picking the next song," he announced, preparing to play his guitar, "You will know it and I expect you to sing along."

Kurt laughed at the forceful nature of Blaine's voice but he agreed and he instantly recognised the song as Blaine strummed out the first notes.

_There's something 'bout the way_

_The street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car_

_And you know I want to ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot, yeah_

Kurt laughed again at Blaine's choice of song and its mushy lyrics but he knew that he felt exactly the same way about Blaine so he did not question it.

_We're driving down the road_

_I wonder if you know_

_I'm trying so hard, not to get caught up now_

_But you're so cool, run your hands through your hair_

_Absent-mindedly making me want you_

Blaine motioned Kurt to join in for the chorus.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know but with you I dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

Blaine smiled as he saw the love in Kurt's eyes. He stopped playing guitar and singing, leant forwards again and kissed Kurt. Kurt looked surprised as he was mid line but he just went with it.

* * *

><p><em>Next time : Blaine and Kurt arrive at the party for a surprise. The party was not what they had expected.<em>


	2. Surprise of a Party

_Hey guys, hoped you like the last chapter :) I've had loads of really good fee back over twitter and thanks for the review. If you want to talk to me you can find me a Bastian_Dalton on twitter _

_Hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks x_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two- Surprise of a Party<span>**

Saturday night arrived and Kurt pulled up in his car outside Blaine's house, which was about 10 miles outside of Lima (still 79 miles from Dalton though). He beeped his horn and almost instantaneously the front door open and a bow tie wearing boy ran out the front door, his satchel flying behind him.

"Finally you are here. I thought you were never coming," Blaine said as he swung into the passenger seat of the car.

"Well I was meant to be here earlier but you can never skimp on a skincare routine Blaine. You should know I look after my face."

Blaine rolled his eyes and chuckled as the Hummer pulled away from the curb and drove off towards his former residence. Blaine looked Kurt up and down and realised he was wearing gold skinny jeans and silver shirt with a bedazzled collar. He was certainly a sight to behold since his outfit sparkled every time they passed a streetlamp. Blaine on the other hand was wearing red skinny chinos with the bottoms turned up, a white shirt, grey speckled cardigan and a mandatory stripy bowtie in matching colours. They looked very odd together but secretly Blaine liked breaking the stereotypes of gay people.

* * *

><p>Nick was fortunate to have a big enough room to be able to hold parties in due to his high status in the school. Not only was he the lead Warbler he was also head boy so he possessed the largest room on the top level of the dorm building. The only other people on his floor were the deputy head's. The floors below went prefects, warblers, seniors, juniors, sophomore and finally freshmen on the first floor. The bottom floor of the dorm building was the largest and consisted of a games room, common room and a massive study area. Kitchens were situated on each floor.<p>

Blaine and Kurt climbed the grand, wooden stairs to the top of the building or the penthouse as Dalton students called it. By the time they were half way up they could already here music blasting from the topmost rooms and people shouting down the stairs. Someone shouted "Watch out!" over the banister as the cake they had been eating hit the ground straight in front of Kurt.

"If that had hit my vintage loafers," he screamed up the stairs, "I would have killed!"

Blaine patted him on the back and the proceeded up the stairs to Nick's room.

The top floor was chaos. Blaine reckoned all of the upperclassmen had been invited along with all the lowerclassmen who were warblers and a few select other people such as Daniel who was a sophomore but the most popular guy in school. Streamers littered the floor and bunches of balloons were being thrown everywhere. Figures ran up and down the hall, many stopping to greet Blaine and occasionally Kurt.

"Hey!" A voice called from beside them. The couple both jumped in fright and turned to see Nick carrying a tray of drinks and red cups, evidently from the kitchen to the party.

"Blaine!" Nick shouted, trying to get his voice heard over the heavy beat pulsing through the building, "And Kurt. Nice to see you guys. I've missed you." Nick motioned for them to enter his room and he followed, almost tripping over a bunch of balloons on the way in. Nick ran over to the stereo system and twizzled the volume knob to turn the music down.

"Samson and Rohan," he called to some juniors stood by his bed, "If you turn this up one more time, I swear to God I will hit you over the head with my baseball bat!" The two boys sniggered and Nick rolled his eyes at them. They were always the cause of mischief that happened at Dalton, ever since they arrived as freshmen.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him over to the group of Warblers he was close friends with including Trent, David, Jeff and a few other Warblers. They all greeted Blaine with hugs and gave Kurt pats on the back.

Blaine was so happy to see his friends because even though he transferred to McKinley by choice (against his parent's will) he greatly missed his friends who he had spent every waking moment with for two straight years.

"Guys, guys he's coming! Music off get down!" A voice called up the stairs.

Immediately all of the people in the room ducked behind the furniture, scrambling to hide themselves completely. Nick hit the off button on the stereo and ran over to where his Warbler friends were hiding. Jeff pulled Blaine and Kurt down onto the floor because they had been stood watching the scene rather than copying their friends.

"Whose birthday is it?" Blaine whispered to Samson who was just behind him.

"Didn't Nick tell you?" He replied putting his finger to his lips.

"I was going to tell them when they got here but they arrived too late. Look he will be here in a minute," Nick replied motioning to the door.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other with confusion as Jeff continued to hold onto the pairs wrists.

The sound of breathing hummed across the room as everyone waited expectantly looking at the entrance to Nick's room.

A figure walked through the threshold and into the room, being pulled by a junior called Daniel. Blaine had just enough time to register the who the person was before everyone was jumping to their feet, party poppers exploding and all calling in unison "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!". Kurt and Blaine stood up slowly having missed jumping out for the surprise.

Kurt looked at the boy with disgust.

"Sebastian…" he murmured through gritted teeth, eyes fixed on the Warbler who was now getting crushed by twenty odd boys descending on him.

"What? It's his birthday, why did nobody tell me," Blaine said angrily, shaking his head.

A shout of "Let's get this party started!" resounded throughout the room and everyone cheered. People began pulling bottles of alcohol from buckets in the corner, grabbing cups from the trays on the table. The music was turned back on and people began to dance.

Blaine and Kurt remained still, eyes fixed on each other. They did not utter a word for a minute until Nick came running over to see what was wrong.

"Hey guys, what are you doing? Come on join the party!" He said grabbing Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine pushed Nick's hand off his shoulder and linked his fingers between Kurt's who was staring at Sebastian again.

Kurt shook Blaine off as he began to get worked up. Blaine didn't flinch when Kurt shook him off but just pulled him by the arm through the open door and into the quieter corridor. No one was outside now that the birthday boy had arrived.

"Blaine, what are we doing?" He said, his hands shaking slightly. However, he tried to pull off a composed look. Blaine saw right through his mask.

"Hey, hey!" Blaine said, grabbing his boyfriend's hands, "We don't have to stay here, we can leave if you want."

"No, Blaine I want you to see your friends. I don't care about that sad little boy; he's not one of my worries." Kurt said, not fully convincingly but he stepped forward and kissed his other half, their entwined fingers stretching out to each side. "Now come on let's go back in."

"You sure? I want you to be happy," Blaine inquired trying to read smirk on Kurt's face. Kurt just nodded in agreement and pulled Blaine back towards the party.

* * *

><p>The couple sat with drinks in their hands on the end of Nick's bed, surrounded by Blaine's former closest school friends. Nick was going around pouring alcohol into everyone's cups and pouring Coke into Kurt's.<p>

"Keeping an eye on our favourite former lead Warbler down at McKinley, Kurt?" Jeff laughed, patting Kurt in the knee.

Kurt glanced across at Blaine and then gave an obvious wink at the blond Warbler. The group erupted into giggles and Blaine playfully punched Kurt on the arm. Blaine was happy here, with his boyfriend and his old friends, the birthday boy hadn't even been over to say hello.

"Hi Blaine…Kurt."

Oh he thought too soon.

"I didn't know you guys would be here. Nice to see you Blaine," Sebastian said, clearly leaving Kurt out of the pleasantries. He gave Blaine a sly wink and then sat down next to Samson, who moved across to allow him to sit on the table

"How have the New Directions couple been?"

"We've been fine, Sebastian." Kurt shot back, refusing to ask him how he was.

All the Warblers could sense the tension between the couple and Sebastian but they had no idea why it should be there. The newest Warbler just kept staring at Kurt and he kept staring right back.

After about a minute Nick just tapped Sebastian on the shoulder and said, "Hey Seb. Do you want to do your song now?"

Sebastian flicked his gaze away from the sparkly McKinley student and looked at Nick. After a moment's hesitation he nodded and swung off the table.

Ten minutes later Sebastian was stood in front of the music system, silence filling the room.

"Hey guys," Sebastian said, clearing his throat. Kurt tensed slightly and Blaine quickly grabbed his hand to settle his worries. "I want to say thanks and I'm so glad all these special people," he shot a glance a Blaine who now had his arms wrapped around Kurt, "For turning up so I want to sing you a little something."

Sebastian sat down at the keyboard that stood in the corner of the room, near Nick's multitude of guitars. He ruffled through a stack of sheet music he brought in from his room earlier. He pulled out a single piece of paper and arranged it on the keyboard stand.

Sebastian began to play, his fingers caressing the keys, his hands flowing up and down the keyboard with ease. Blaine was shocked that this gentleness could come from this sexually forward Warbler, who when they first met called him sex on a stick and tried to tempt him to cheat on his boyfriend. However, he couldn't deny Sebastian was good at the keyboard, very good in fact. How he managed to play the instrument so elegantly why still maintaining the confidence that oozed from every single one of his pores.

Sebastian began to sing, his voice soft and low.

_Love of mine some day you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

Everyone mouths gaped open at the sensitive song this insensitive boy had chosen.

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

Blaine mind wandered to the past of his follower, if only for a second. There must have been some point in his life in which he shut out all these feelings and turned into a smirky, sexually aggressive person.

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule_

_I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black_

_And I held my tongue as she told me_

_"Son fear is the heart of love"_

_So I never went back_

Sebastian glanced at Blaine, a sweet smile across his face. Blaine met his gaze for a moment then looked away.

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

Suddenly the fingers playing the sweet melody stopped, the boy at the keyboard looked up and ran out of the room.

Everyone looked around in shock, drinks abandoned, not sure how to react to the emotional performance just displayed by the emotionally stunted Warbler. Silence washed over each and every person. Blaine was sure he had seen a glisten inn Sebastian's eye.

Kurt leant over to Blaine and just whispered, "I still don't like him." Blaine laughed and just ran his hand down Kurt's leg.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter: Back to McKinley and people are acting suspiciously. Also, Blaine begins to get texts that he does not want.<em>


	3. New Girl

_Hey guys! Thanks for all the great response over twitter (at)Bastian_Dalton :) This chapter kicks things up a notch, especially at the end. Also, I introduce an original character so I feel that now is the time to say I don't own any part of Glee except this character (I wish I did own Glee!)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the choir room to find Mercedes sat at the back, a digital camera out, showing everyone he snaps from Winter Break. Kurt smiled at the sight of his friend and ran up the steps to join the small group huddled around the other diva.<p>

Blaine looked up to see Kurt materialize behind him so he wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. Their eyes locked for a moment and they both grinned before Kurt turned and said, "Hey Mercedes, we've missed you. Hope you didn't have too much fun in the land of New York City."

"It was great Kurt," replied Mercedes, "but it would have been better if you had been there with me. I felt wrong being in YOUR city without you."

Kurt smiled as she emphasised the 'your' and silently hoped that in a year's time it WOULD be his city.

Rachel gave Mercedes a questioning look so she added, "And your city too, Rachel." Everyone smiled as Rachel nodded, satisfied.

"Right, guys!" Mr Schue shouted as he entered the choir room and slammed a pile of sheet music onto the piano, "Time to really get down to business now. Regionals are`- coming up and we need to get cracking so everyone take a sheet."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt sat in their usual place in the cafeteria. Unfortunately, no one else from the Glee club, except Brittany and Santana who sat with the Cheerio's, shared their lunch period so they always sat alone on the end of a long line of tables. Blaine didn't mind this as it was one of the only times at school he could talk one on one with Kurt without being interrupted since they didn't share any classes.<p>

Kurt was rambling on about a pair of Jimmy Choo shoes he had set his heart on in between sipping a skinny latte. Blaine would normally listen intently but today he had other things on his mind.

As much as he hated it he couldn't stop thinking about the emotional display by his Warbler nemesis at his birthday party last Saturday. He kept reusing excuses for the behaviour over again, saying he had been drinking and that Sebastian really was a heartless jerk but deep down the performance had stirred him. He pondered the possibilities for the sudden outburst of emotion but no option seemed to fit the persona Sebastian had embodied thus far.

"Blaine…?" Kurt enquired. Blaine panicked realising that Kurt had asked him a question.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Blaine replied not wanting to let on that he had been thinking about Sebastian as he knew that would deeply hurt his boyfriend.

"I said, are we still going to yours tomorrow night?" Kurt looked at Blaine a puzzled look on his face. Kurt had realised Blaine has phased out quite some time ago and couldn't work out why. It was not like him to not listen. However, a little voice at the back of the diva's mind kept saying 'he's thinking about Sebastian. That song was about him and he knows it.' Kurt dismissed this voice as well as he could but it kept nagging at him, causing him considerable pain.

"Oh well, yeah, sure…" Blaine said, still not fully back to reality, "We can cook some pizzas or something…"

Kurt looks at Blaine suspiciously but chose to ignore the confusion in his voice. Kurt was sure it was nothing.

* * *

><p>Blaine was grabbing his calculus notes from his locker as he had a free period and wanted to do some work. A hand found his shoulder and tapped him lightly on it.<p>

Blaine turned around to see a girl about his height in a Cheerio's uniform. She had long, straight mousy brown hair that fell to her waist and glistened under the fluorescent strip lights that lit the hallway. She had slender body but with curves that were accented by her skimpy cheerleading uniform and she had perfectly tanned skin . Blaine knew that she was gorgeous and probably many guys vied for her attention. He wondered why he hadn't seen he before but realised almost immediately that she was a sophomore because she was carrying a pile of textbooks used only by tenth grade.

"You're Blaine Anderson, right?" The girl enquired smiling sweetly at the boy who stood before her, slightly confused, "I'm Laura. I heard you were the person to come to if… if I wanted to join Glee club," she paused for a moment, picking her words, "Since you're like the lead male vocal and all."

Blaine tried to take in her features and felt she was vaguely familiar but couldn't work out why. He didn't know how she knew who he was but he was flattered that she came to him and it felt nice to be considered the lead male.

"Yeah, ok," he said, "Umm…well I guess you could come along to practice after school today and talk to Mr Schue. He's the Spanish teacher who runs New Directions." Blaine looked at Laura who just smiled nodded and ran off.

He watched her skirt splay about her as she ran into a group of giggling girls and he realised there were no sophomores or freshmen in New Directions. Why then, would a girl want to join a club where she knew nobody and would be the youngest by at least a year?

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in the library his calculus notes spread across the table in front of him. The work at McKinley was easy compared to at Dalton and calculus had to be one of his best subjects so the work was not taking very long, however he kept thinking about the strange meeting he had earlier with the Laura.<p>

The former Warbler realised he never got her second name and proposed to talk to Santana and Brittney about her before choir practice to see if there was any reason for her interest in the club.

Blaine's phone vibrated from inside his chino pocket so he put down his pen and fished it out. Blaine grimaced at the name that showed up and opened the text.

**Hey, Wanna come for coffee after school. Lima Bean alright? – Seb**

The former Warbler laughed and shook his head. He decided to ignore it and continued working on his calculus problems. However twenty minutes later another text came through. It read-

**Hey, you can't ignore me. You obviously want to see me since you came to my birthday party. –S**

Blaine couldn't deny that he HAD gone to Dalton to Sebastian's surprise party, even if he did not know that it was for the newest Warbler. Therefore, he replied saying-

**Didn't know it was your party Seb. Just got told it was a Warbler party- B**

**Whatever. Didn't get to talk to you so still up for coffee after school-S**

**Can't do today Seb, or any other day. Stop texting me!-B**

Blaine's command worked and for the rest of the period Blaine's work was not disturbed by the vibrations of his phone.

* * *

><p>The bell rang as Blaine walked out of the library on the way to his locker. He intended to go find the Cheerio pair before Glee practice began. He threw his books haphazardly into his locker and headed for English since he knew they shared the same class.<p>

Blaine rounded the corner and saw the duo walking off towards their lockers.

"Santana…Brittany. Wait!" he called over the heads of some freshmen.

He saw two ponytails flick around as they turned to face Blaine who was coming down the corridor.

"What little hobbit boy," Santana said endearingly as she patted the vocalist's well tamed curls, "Any bedroom problems between you and Hummel I do not need to know about."

Blaine blushed slightly but shook his head.

"I need to talk to you about a Cheerio girl," he said as they began to walk together, "Can you tell me all about that sophomore, Laura?"

"Why you so interested bowtie? You have your eyes firmly set on Broadway boy and his perfectly quaff hair," she smirked, winking. Blaine blushed again but ushered Santana to keep talking.

"All I know is she transferred here the same time as you and she lived in Europe somewhere. From what I heard she has a rather dishy older brother, but apparently he plays for you team."

"Why? What team do you play for Blaine? You don't play for the football team," Brittany chimed in, confused. Santana shook her head at her blonde other half and smiled.

"No…Now let me ask you a question," she paused and looked at Blaine who simply nodded, "Why do you care about a Cheerio sophomore?"

"Well…She came up to me earlier and asked to join New Directions and…"

Blaine was cut off by Rachel running up to them. "Come on Brittany and Santana. If we are early to practice we can start earlier and have more time," she shrilled as Santana rolled her eyes, "Blaine, Kurt is outside the cafeteria waiting for you."

Blaine thanked her and began to walk away as Rachel pulled the two Cheerios of to the choir room. As he was rounding the corner he heard Brittany say, "I knew a horse once." He smiled to himself and mentally resolved that he would never know what went on in her head.

* * *

><p>"Guy's sit down, please," Mr Schue said, motioning the unholy trinity to sit down after, "That was a great rendition of Mama Do the Hump." He laughed quietly at their provocative song choice.<p>

The three girls sat down in their respective places and turned to Mr Schue who was talking again. Blaine had almost phased out but came crashing back to reality when there was a crash as the choir room door was flung open. Mr Schue stopped his speech about dance moves to watch the girl who had just crossed the threshold of the room.

Blaine instantly recognised the girl and nudged Santana's chair with his foot. His vie for attention was returned with a dagger glare from the Lima Heights Cheerio.

Mr Schue slid over to the door and greeted the girl. The rest of the New Directions looked around in confusion as their teacher whispered to the girl in Cheerio's uniform. She nodded then looked up a Blaine and gave him a cheeky wink. Blaine looked shocked and Kurt tapped him.

"What was that about? Do you know her?" Kurt inquired, visibly puzzled.

"Oh she came to talk to me earlier, about Glee club. She wanted to join."

Blaine smiled realising he should have probably told his boyfriend earlier. Kurt still looked confused but seemed satisfied with his other half's explanation.

Meanwhile Mr Schue had lead the girl into the middle of the floor and said, "Guys… This is Laura and she is interested in joining New Directions. She has a song prepared." He smiled at the Laura and ushered the girl to get ready.

He walked over to the instruments stacked up in the corner of the room and found a guitar. She whispered her song to the band and began to play.

_It feels like we been living in fast-forward_

_Another moment passing by_

_The party's ending but it's now or never_

_Nobody's going home tonight_

She stopped strumming and motioned for the band to join in. The rest of the Glee club looked at her pleased. She was a very good singer.

_Katy Perry is on replay,_

_She's on replay_

_DJ got the floor to shake_

_The floor to shake_

_People going all the way_

She gave Blaine another wink at this point. Everyone looked at him and he begun to blush, his ears turning a scarlet colour. Kurt looked disgusted and linked his arm through Blaine's

_Yeah, all the way_

_I'm still wide awake_

_I wanna stay up all night_

_And jump around until we see the sun_

_I wanna stay up all night_

_And find a girl and tell her she's the one_

After a few minutes the song finished at everyone clapped. They were all thinking the same thing. She would make an invaluable member of the group; even if she was young she had a very powerful voice.

Mr Schue rose from his stool by the board and clapped too. He walked over to her and patted her on the back.

"On behalf of the whole of New Directions, I think I can welcome you to the group." This statement was received by nods from around the room, "Right so if you go and sit down we can began…"

"Sorry. I was just here to audition. I can't stay today but I'll be here tomorrow," she said grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

Mr Schue nodded but said just before she left the room, "Sorry, Laura. You didn't tell us your surname."

She smiled and said "Symthe," before she ran out the door.

* * *

><p><em>Next time: Things get personal for Blaine as he begins to text Sebastian back. Someone gets wind of the situation.<em>


	4. Tormented

_Hey guys. Literally so sorry for being so late with this- I have just had no time to write and I wrote it 3 or 4 times before I was happy with it so I hope you like it. Didn't turn out the way I expected but hey...thats fanfiction. Remember comments are always appreciated on twitter (at)SexySebtana :) _

_Enjoy :D_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Three's A Crowd<span>**

******Chapter 4- Tormented**

Blaine cursed under his breath and realised where he had recognised the girl from. How had he not seen it before? Now he knew it was obvious. She was very similar looking to her brother, Sebastian. He cursed again and looked around. Everyone else didn't bat an eyelid over name since they didn't realise its connotations. Even Kurt seemed unfazed by the name.

It suddenly dawned on Blaine that Kurt didn't know that Smythe was Sebastian's surname .He had never spent much time with Sebastian and I was not something Kurt would go out of his way to find out. He was in such a good mood so Blaine didn't want to spoil it by breaking the news. Instead he sent a quick text.

**Seb. I need answers now! Lima Bean. After school.-B**

A text can through instantaneously-

**Sure thing babes. What questions do you have? See you there ;) –S**

Blaine cringed at the pet name and the winky face. This boy seriously didn't know when to stop, did he? He wanted so hard to retaliate with something really witty but nothing came to mind so he didn't reply and tried to focus back on what Mr Schue was instructing people to do.

"Right guys the theme this week is emotions…I don't care what emotion you want to portray but pick a song that has strong emotions in it," Mr Schue said, while writing the word EMOTION onto the whiteboard.

Blaine managed to work his way through practice without having to concentrate. He was still berating himself for not realising who Laura was earlier. Did he send her to spy on him? Or was it just a coincidence?

Kurt watched Blaine as he practiced, something was wrong but he couldn't work out what. There wasn't time to talk about it during choir, but Kurt decided to talk about to his boyfriend when practice had finished. However, as soon as practice ended Blaine sprinted out of the room and when racing off towards his car before Kurt had even picked up his things.

Kurt stood looking confused feeling slightly upset that Blaine hadn't said goodbye like he usually did and wondering where Blaine was in such a hurry to get to.

Blaine jumped into the driver's seat of his car a pulled the door shut. He couldn't believe he was actually willingly having coffee with the infamous Warbler but he knew he needed answers. He braced himself against his steering wheel and set off to the Lima Bean.

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked into the Lima Bean, satchel slung over his shoulder, Dalton blazer buttoned up at the front. He commanded a lot of power in that blazer. People who went to Dalton were most probably rich (as he was) so people respected the boys in the blue and red uniforms. Several McKinley freshmen parted to allow the tall Warbler though to the counter where he ordered a coffee with a shot of vanilla for him and a cappuccino for Blaine. He then took a seat in the corner of the shop, facing the window.<p>

Sebastian opened up his bag and pulled out a battered copy of 1984, his fingers flicking across the tops of the well-worn pages. Many of the corners were very bent from being dog eared so often. Sebastian opened the book up to chapter five and began to read, his eyes flicking quickly along the lines, page after page.

Blaine entered the through the front door of the café and looked around. Sebastian sat silently in the corner with both drinks, a book in his hand, seemingly unaware of Blaine's arrival. There was something beautiful about him Blaine had to admit but he hated himself for thinking it. He looked so serene, so intelligent, so harmless but Blaine dispelled this thought as he remembered what Sebastian was trying to take Kurt away from him. Blaine crosses the café and slide into the seat opposite Sebastian, who jumped and threw the book into his bag.

"What are you reading?" Blaine said, a slight grin on his face.

"Nothing," Sebastian retorted, a little too quickly, "It's just…um…anyway. Why did you want to see my babes?"

Blaine studied the Warbler for a second before saying, "I know what you're doing Seb."

"What exactly am I doing?" Sebastian played sexily with a small bit of hair that had fought its way out of his quiff.

"Don't act coy with me. First you are seen parading around my school in NON uniform. And then you send your little sister to spy on me in Glee club." Blaine folded his arms and waited for the excuse or total denial that was sure to come.

A look of panic crossed Sebastian face but he hid it quickly, "Yes I was at your school and yes my sister does go there, but I didn't get her to spy on you. You come to me babycakes." He winked and Blaine shook his head.

"Don't lie to my Seb. Why else would she come up to me when I had no idea who she was and ask to join New Directions?" He sipped his coffee.

Sebastian couldn't hide his confusion/anger this time. "What the hell! She did?" He swore. "Damn it." He got up and slung his bag back over his shoulder. "Sorry sexy have to go!" He swore again and ran out of the café.

Blaine sat in silence for a few moments, trying to take in what had just happened. He now had more questions than he did to begin with, things that he guessed wouldn't be answered by Sebastian for fear of exposing himself. He suddenly felt sorry for Sebastian rather than disliking him.

Today he had seen a glimpse into the world behind the bravado and cocky façade. When he walked in and saw him reading the battered copy of 1984. He felt sure that wasn't a school assignment. When the panic flashed across his face when his sister had been mentioned he seemed human. Blaine had never thought about what lay behind that smirky smile. He sipped his coffee again.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat alone in his room, hunched over his laptop that stood on the desk. His work was easy except he always left it to the last minute so he laboured away at the history essay that had to be in the next day. It did not help that he was getting very hot and head was beginning to spin. His phone buzzed and picked it up-<p>

**Hey. Are you OK? You seemed bad earlier and then you rushed out. Call me if you need to talk xxxxxxx –Kurt**

Blaine smiled and wondered if he should tell Kurt. He felt he ought to but he was already so stressed over NYADA applications and all his advanced classes. He couldn't add another thing for him to worry about so he just replied-

**I'm fine Kurt. I just had to get somewhere that is all. See you tomorrow xxxx-B**

Kurt looked at his phone, shocked at the reply. He could tell something was wrong but it was not like Blaine not to open up. Kurt knew full well he was very personal but he always was truthful with him. That was one of the qualities he most admired in Blaine, he never wore his heart on his sleeve but he trusted Kurt.

Kurt knew something was wrong and he had a sneaking suspicion he knew who was responsible. He grabbed his grey Alexander McQueen blazer, pulled his arms into it and jumped out his door. He ran smack bang into Finn who was shuffling along the upstairs landing cleaning his teeth. His hair was ruffled and wet from the shower and he was wearing fluffy slippers.

"Right Kurt," he said steadying the slighter boy, "Are you going out?"

Kurt looked up and nodded.

"But's it bedtime," he added confused pointing to his pyjamas.

"I know Finn, but I need to go to Blaine's…Be back later…Cover for me ok." Kurt slid past his half-brother and continued down the stairs. Finn just remained looking confused and continued to get ready for bed.

Kurt clicked the door shut as quietly as possible and ran down the path to where his Hummer was parked. Trying to be a silent as possible he started his car and drove off into the night.

Blaine finally gave up on his essay at 12.30 and fell into his bed. He had to be up early and he was shattered from all the boxing he had done that day so he was out instantaneously.

His dreams were punctuated with strange shapes that loomed in and out of the darkness. Sebastian ran circles around his head filling his mind with cheeky laughs and flirtatious winks. He tossed and turned, breathing heavily, trying to escape from the clutches of the Warbler. However, Sebastian had locked him in a tower built of coffee cups that burned at the touch. No matter how hard he tried to escape he couldn't, his confines just kept getting smaller and smaller.

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived and was let in by Blaine's dad, who Kurt knew stayed up all hours of the night and would be happy to let him in to see his son. Kurt ran up the stairs and gently pushed Blaine's bedroom door open.<p>

Kurt ran over to Blaine's bed and knelt down at his bedside. Blaine tossed violently, his bedcovers wrapped awkwardly around his legs. Sweat rolled down his face and he tried to break from the horrors that were swimming around his head.

Kurt gripped Blaine's hand wondering what had caused this. He touched his head. He was burning hot. So not only was he being terrorised, he also was being rampaged by fever.

Kurt got up and ran to the bathroom, grabbed a flannel and ran it under the cold tap. He ran back to Blaine's side and gently dabbed the sweat off his forehead.

He sat for a while just watching the dreams cross his face. He looked lovingly at his boyfriends face and smiled sweetly. He thought about the assignment Mr Schue had set them that week. Right at that moment he had lots of emotions coursing through his body, so he began to sing-

_Shut the door, turn the light off_

_I wanna be with you_

_I wanna feel your love_

_I wanna lay beside you_

_I cannot hide this even though I try_

Tears began to roll down Kurt's cheeks as he smiled at his boyfriend who was still flailing wildly, unaware of Kurt's presence.

_You know I'll be_

_Your life, your voice your reason to be_

_My love, my heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moment in time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

The words didn't exactly fit the moment but it felt right and it evoked deep emotions from inside Kurt. Blaine's father silently pushed the door open and knelt down behind Kurt, listening to him sing.

_Close the door_

_Throw the key_

_Don't wanna be reminded_

_Don't wanna be seen_

_Don't wanna be without you_

_My judgement is clouded_

_Like tonight's sky_

Blaine lay still now, as if the music had settled him. Kurt let the song trail off and turned around to Blaine's father. Neither of the pair moved but they exchanged a meaningful glance.

"I'm glad he has you Kurt."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it :D Hopefully I will have chapter 5 up in about a week (fingers crossed). Please Review :D<em>

_Next time: Things get kicked up a gear and Sebastian's human side comes out._


	5. The Letter

_Hi. Thanks for all the great response I have had so far on twitter and here and just. Thanks. Again if you want to me I am now (at) TrustInGustin on twitter :)_

_As for this chapter I really like where this story is going and I have it all planned out now so *fingers crossed* i should be quicker writing :D_

_There are a few more things from Sebastian's perspective as I like that. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Sebastian sat in his car; his head leant on the steering wheel. He couldn't believe he had voluntarily ran out of a meeting with Blaine, when he was fully prepared to sit and talk. Those opportunities didn't come often. However, he was more worried about his sister. Why had she tried out for the New Directions without telling him? She usually told him everything. He took a few deep breaths and turned the key in the ignition. He was worried what he might face when he ventured home.<p>

* * *

><p>Sebastian let himself into his house and dropped his bag at the foot of the stairs. Most students at Dalton boarded but Sebastian couldn't bring himself to leave his sister with his parents. He was the golden boy. Pride of the family and always treated exceptionally well by his parents. He had never been to a public school in his life and he had had every opportunity thrush in front of him for him to pick from. His sister on the other hand was dismissed by the family. Forced to bear the brunt of his father's anger and shunted as far away from the family money as possible. The Warbler supported his sister as much as he could but his father was a formidable force to be reckoned with and Sebastian was out at school much of the time.<p>

He ran upstairs and knocked on the door to his sister's bedroom.

"Hey, it's Seb. Can I come in?"

When no reply came, Sebastian pushed the door open and stepped into Laura's room. It was messy due to the piles of books that lay everywhere around her room. She was an avid reader and Sebastian always bought her books to keep her happy.

Laura sat, back to her brother, looking out of her small window than gave her a perfect view of their extensive grounds. Sebastian sat down on the floor behind her, put his arms round her waist and tucked her head under his chin.

"Are you mad?" she asked, tears running silently down her cheeks.

"No, not at all. I'm happy for you," he smiled, "Probably not the best way to go about it, getting Blaine all confused, but I'm glad you are doing something else you enjoy."

She laughed and swung out of his grip. Sebastian could see the bruises on hips, as her t-shirt she was wearing rode up as she stood. His anger boiled up inside of him, but he supressed it. The last time he had tried to intervene she had ended up in hospital. He vowed as soon as he left school he would take her away from her father for good. Never again would he be able to beat her up.

Sebastian stood up with her and pulled her again into a tight embrace. She did not fight it but let her tears fall down his shoulder. Laura loved her brother more than anything in the world and he did whatever he could to protect her and for that she was eternally grateful.

* * *

><p>Kurt dragged himself out of bed; his eyes almost closed shut with sleepiness. He auto piloted it to the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. He had stayed by Blaine's side until his dad forced him to go home at 4am. He had almost got caught re-entering his house when his dad came down to get a glass of water but he had quickly found a hiding place behind the tall plant that stood one side of the front door. Blaine had not woken up once while Kurt was there but had just tossed and turned as Kurt sang a variety of songs for him.<p>

The fashionista moved sleepily over to the mirror to commence his daily skincare routine; when his phone, which was placed on the edge of the bath, vibrated. He instantly jumped out of his stupor and picked up his phone.

**Morning. Heard you were here last night. That is the sweetest thing ever but I hope you are not too tired- B xxxxxx**

Kurt replied at lightning speed for his lethargic state, his fingers tapping furiously on his iPhone.

**Hi :) I have some questions- a) How are you? b) Why are you up so early?- K xxxxxxxx**

**Can't sleep, feel like death. Dad's bringing me some lemon tea-B xxxxxx**

**Seriously worried about you. Coming over after school-K xxxxxxxx**

Blaine didn't reply and so Kurt decided that he must have fallen asleep, which decreased the worry Kurt felt ever so slightly.

The McKinley school day passed Kurt by in flashes of lessons interspersed with locker conversations and food consumption. He focused on his usual things, such as the state of his classmates' wardrobe's, avoiding being slushied in the face by the ice hockey team and ignoring Rachel's endless talks about Finn.

However, it was not simply an ordinary day. Kurt found himself checking his phone every two minutes for updates on his boyfriend's condition although none came. Kurt realised this was probably a good thing as it meant the Blaine was most likely getting lots of sleep, which in turn was most likely helping fight the flu he had. Also, Kurt was planning, for the first time ever, to skip New Directions practice to visit Blaine.

* * *

><p>An elbow nudged Kurt from his left and he snapped back to reality. He looked around, taking a second to remember that he was in advanced English and that Mr Callaway was droning on about Dracula and how it was an eternal metaphor for life, or something like that. Rachel nudged him again and thrust a scrap of pink paper at him, torn out of her notebook. Kurt looked at her confused and then opened the piece of paper.<p>

_Where's Blaine? Is he sick?_

Kurt pulled out a black pen and scribbled below Rachel's swirly blue writing.

_He's got the flu :( I'm going to visit him later. How did you know he wasn't here?_

He slid the piece of paper across the table.

_Oh :( It was obvious as you have been checking your phone every 5 seconds and you have barely talked all day!_

Kurt laughed and then scrunched up the piece of paper and threw it at Rachel's head. It got caught in her hair and she laughed as she flicked it out. Mr Callaway shot a stern look in the pair's direction and the dramatic two planted their eyes firmly on their books.

* * *

><p>Kurt opened his battered locker and carefully placed his Spanish books at the top. The inside of the door was adorned with little photo clips full of pictures of him with Blaine, Rachel and Mercedes. There was a particularly prized one in the centre that comprised of the word courage cut out of magazines and pictures of Blaine and Kurt from prom. Blaine had made it for Kurt as part of his 18th birthday present.<p>

Kurt pulled out some of his work books and put them into his satchel to take home. He pushed the powder blue door of his locker closed and turned around to find Santana glaring at him.

"Where's Blaine?" she inquired, leaning gracefully against the wall.

"He's got the flu so he is at home." Kurt replied suspiciously, "Why do you want him?"

Santana thought about whether Blaine would want her to tell Kurt and so she left a pause before saying, "Oh, he just wanted to talk about some New Directions stuff."

Kurt fixed his gaze on the head Cheerio trying to work out if she was telling the truth. He liked to think that he had a six sense about that kind of stuff. Santana smile sweetly at him, putting on an as innocent face as possible. Kurt decided she wasn't telling the whole truth but didn't want to push it any further.

"Oh I'm going to his house now. I will tell him you wanted to speak to him."

Kurt whipped around the corner before she had time to respond and strode off towards his car which was parked in the student area by the basketball courts.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled into Blaine's driveway, turned off the Chicago soundtrack and hopped out of the car. He didn't stop to ring the bell but let himself straight into the house as instructed by Blaine's father the previous evening. He tiptoed up the stairs in case Blaine was sleeping and walked into Blaine's room.<p>

Blaine was sat propped up by three thick pillows in the middle of his double bed. His hair was ungelled and was splayed out in all different directions on top of his head which gave him a slightly roughed up Frodo Baggins look. Kurt laughed and went over to sit on the edge of the large bed. He noticed that Blaine was in SpongeBob pyjama bottoms and a NY Giant's t-shirt.

Blaine rolled over when Kurt entered his bedroom and managed to smile weakly at his boyfriend.

"Why aren't you at…practice," Blaine croaked, his throat dry and sore from the cough he had had all day.

"Be quiet," Kurt ordered kindly, "You are ill so I have skipped practice to come take care of you," he smiled endearingly down at his other half, "It's what boyfriends do for each other."

Blaine reached out and placed his hand on Kurt's.

"I love you," he said, his eyes confirming this as the truth.

Kurt shook his head and put his finger to his lips to get Blaine to be quiet and crossed over to the other side of his bed where Kurt had put a kettle the previous night. He hit the button and it began to boil. He shook a packet of Lemsip powder and he poured it into an Aladdin mug (He knew it was Blaine's favourite mug).

"I love you too," Kurt replied as he sat back down and swept Blaine's ungelled hair from his eyes. He meant it too. Even with Blaine in this state Kurt still thought that he was the most beautiful human being ever.

The kettle finished boiling and Kurt poured the hot water into the mug and passed it to Blaine who took it sipped it while not taking his eyes of his boyfriend.

"Oh yeah, Santana said she wanted to talk to you," Kurt said, hoping to find out what she wanted, "She didn't say what about though."

Blaine nodded and gestured to his phone.

"Oh yeah. Text her…good idea." Kurt smiled again and reached out for Blaine's hand again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Santana. You wanted to talk to me :) –B<strong>

**Hi. Yes. You told me to keep an eye on Laura. I think something maybe wrong-S**

**What kind of thing do you mean?-B**

**She was covered in bruises yesterday. I think it may be something to do with her bro. –S**

**Oh. Wow. Ok thanks. I'll talk to Seb.-B**

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke to the sound of a knock at his door. He smiled to himself as he realised his headache had lessened and he no longer felt hot and clammy.<p>

Blaine's father pushed open the bedroom door and walked in, his suit jacket slung over one shoulder and his top two shirt buttons undone.

"This was just put through the door son," he said, tossing an envelope onto the bedspread, "It isn't addressed so someone must have popped by with it."

"Thanks dad," Blaine replied. He rubbed his neck as his throat still hurt but it was lessening. He was surprised at the amount of stubble that had grown in the few days he had been off. He hadn't left his bed since he fell ill, let alone look in a mirror. He must look a state he thought to himself. How could Kurt bear to look at him like this.

Blaine realised he had slept all night and most of the day, since his father was home from work.

"You look better," Blaine's father smiled, "You are going to school tomorrow."

Blaine nodded and smiled as his dad walked at his small room and pulled his door shut again.

The former Warbler turned his attention to the envelope that lay on his lap. He picked it up and turned it over. On the front, in swirling handwriting it read '_Blaine'_.

Intrigued, the junior opened it up, unfolded the sheet of paper within and began to read-

_Dear Blaine,_

_Firstly, I bet you are looking as sexy as ever while reading this letter. God, just thinking about it is making me horny._

_Anyway, I am really sorry that I had to rush out of our coffee meeting. I really did want to stay and chat and stare into those hot hazel eyes of yours. I can't really explain why I left but let's just say that I am VERY protective over my sister and when you said about her joining New Directions I really needed to go and talk to her._

_Seriously, I can imagine you reading this. Wow you are super-hot in my mind. Actually not just in my mind._

_Anyway, I just wanted to apologise and I didn't think a text would suffice._

_Also, heads up. You will be seeing me soon._

_Sebastian._

Blaine finished reading the letter and sighed. It was actually rather sweet, well some parts were and it was definitely nicer than he ever expected anything from the warbler to be.

He wondered why Sebastian would bother dropping it off and HOW Sebastian knew where he lived. Also, his eyes kept flicking back to the last sentence '_Heads up. You will be seeing me soon.'_

What an earth did that mean.

* * *

><p><em>Ok I hoped you liked it. Don't forget to review :D<em>

_NT: Angst galore as unknown secrets begin to be revealed. And it starts getting a bit more serious from now on so...be warned. _


End file.
